


Matt Skiba's Sinful Lips

by swv



Series: Matt Skiba: Body Appreciation Series [2]
Category: Blink-182
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, In Public, M/M, No Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 00:04:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12469004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swv/pseuds/swv
Summary: Mark is a sucker for kissing and can’t keep himself from Matt and his pretty lips. No matter the time and place.AU without significant other(s).





	Matt Skiba's Sinful Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that I think I promised a long time ago, sorry it took such long time to write this.
> 
> I don’t own anyone and don’t make money from my writing.
> 
> Thanks to M for helping me beta this. ☆

Mark had always loved kissing, it was about as intimate as anything could be to him; kissing someone hard and feeling them hungrily kiss back, stealing sleepy kisses in bed to a sunrise backdrop, the taste of afternoon coffee on another’s tongue. Those moments when you shared something that could be passionate, sweet and romantic – or all at once – with another was the peak of intimacy to Mark.

 

That was why Mark always noticed lips first on the new people he met, watching pretty lips form his name had been enough to seduce him before. And when he had first met Matt he had filed him away under the “sinfully pretty lips”-category; his full bottom lip and the beautiful arch of his upper lip had made it almost impossible to look away.

 

From that moment on Mark had made it his life's mission to kiss those lips, and all the work he had put into make Matt fall for him had been worth it beyond his wildest imagination as he finally got to kiss him one night. His lips had been smooth and slightly glossy from some lip gloss he had stolen out of a friends purse on a dare earlier that night. Mark hadn’t been the one who dared Matt to wear make up – and whom ever had done it mustn’t have known Matt particularly well, because Matt definitely wasn’t a stranger to wearing both lipstick and eyeliner. But as Matt turned around and smiled his most playful smile with that slight tint to his already perfect lips Mark had been ready to donate all his savings to make sure Matt always had a gloss available.

 

And the night had ended with Mark deciding to seize the moment, pulling Matt away from the others. But as soon as they had been out of sight from their company Matt had turned to him and kissed him breathless and dizzy.

 

That was three years ago and Mark never grew tired of watching Matt smile at him, feel Matt’s lips against his own, against his skin. And Matt had never ridiculed him for his fascination with his mouth, just giving and giving more of himself; and Mark wasn’t one to stop taking.

 

At night, when Mark couldn’t sleep, he would stay up and watch Matt. The soft flutter of his eyelids, his messy and tousled hair, the steady breaths raising his chest, his arms that would twitch – as if they tried to move, to search for his lover to hold. The faint smile over his lips. And Mark knew he was the luckiest man alive.

 

He could spend hours watching Matt talk, sing, laugh – anything, really – as long as he could be right next to him, sharing these moments. Stealing kisses that always made Matt look so pleased that Mark had a hard time stopping himself at just one.

 

Tonight they were on their way back home to Los Angeles; they had been to visit Mark’s mom over the day and as the last train was about to leave he had practically been forced to push Matt into the waiting cab. Matt really liked his family and his mom adored Matt, but they couldn’t miss the train home and once in the cab Matt had looked exhausted.

 

They had been forced to run to catch the train and Mark was happy enough that they made it aboard, but overjoyed when he found an empty compartment in one of the compartment cars. The privacy would allow him hold Matt and let him sleep undisturbed against his shoulder.

 

Matt had slumped against the window as Mark put their bags on the overhead racks, the tired smile he had given Mark and the little sigh had been so adorable that Mark wasn’t able to keep away from Matt any longer; pulling him close and kissing the man he loved like a man drowning. Matt’s response was delicate, soft lips moving against his and a hint of Matt’s citrus body wash made him pull his lover closer. He couldn’t let go, his body physically aching in its longing for the taller man.

 

“Mark.” Matt mumbled against his lips, Mark pulled back and looked at the other man; lashes casting long shadows down his high cheekbones, a slight tint of a blush over his cheeks, unsteady breathing. Lips red from the kiss. Matt opened his eyes and looked up at Mark so lustfully that Mark had to hold back from laying him down and let his lips travel down Matt’s body.

 

Mark pulled back and let the pad of his thumb swipe over Matt’s lower lip, loving the feeling of the soft skin under the tip of his finger. “Sorry.” He leaned in and pecked Matt’s lips one last time, realizing there was a time and place for everything. And on a train was not the place to get Matt worked up. Being caught in a state of indecency in a public place wasn’t on top of his list of how he wanted to end this trip. “You should try to sleep, I’ll make sure we don’t miss our stop.”

 

He watched as Matt kicked his shoes off, pulling those long legs up under himself, before leaning against Mark’s shoulder and closing his eyes. Mark couldn’t keep himself from putting a protective arm around Matt when he looked that sweet; masculine yet soft features mixed with those long lashes and inviting lips.

 

Mark had been right in stopping them when he did; moments after Matt had made himself comfortable and his breathing had evened out the conductor had come to look at their tickets and, after taking in the sight of them with Mark’s arm gently wrapped around Matt, he gave them a scornful look. Mark was happy that Matt was asleep and didn't have to see it. The man then helped a small, elderly lady with her luggage as she sat down in front of Matt, and had the audacity to apologize for them not having an empty compartment, but she just smiled and waved him off before turning to a crossword.

 

After about half of the journey the old woman got up and Mark gently rested Matt’s head against the window, before turning to the woman and offering to help her with her luggage and in getting off the train.

 

On his way back to the compartment he stopped by the dining car, buying two cups of coffee – just in case Matt woke up – and arriving back he saw Matt look around slightly disoriented.

 

“Morning sleepy head, just got us some coffee. We’ll be home soon.” Mark said as he closed the door to their compartment behind himself.

 

“Liar.” Matt smiled and stifled a yawn as he stretched his arms above his head, Mark could hear his back pop. “We’re not even halfway there yet.” He looked up at Mark and smiled wider, making room for him on the seat.

 

Mark was happy to hold Matt close without the old ladies curious glances. Matt and coffee – what more could he ever want from life? Matt reminded him of other things to wish for as he turned and smirked at Mark – only centimeters between their lips – slowly wetting his lips before lifting his gaze to Mark’s eyes. He watched Matt take a tentative sip from the cup, before pulling him closer and sharing the taste of the coffee with him.

 

Matt took the coffee from Mark with a coy smile, placing both cups on the table in front of them and before he had properly put them away Mark was over him. His lips mapping out the soft skin of Matt’s neck and the pads of his fingers tracing Matt’s plump bottom lip.

 

Matt was making low whining sounds as Mark scratched down his neck with his teeth. A hand found it’s way to Mark’s hair and held him desperately, close to Matt’s skin. It was heaven, feeling Matt’s response to his touches in that vocal way he had about him, gasping desperately already against his fingers.

 

When Mark pulled away Matt was fast in turning around, shifting himself to wrap his long legs around Mark’s waist as he leaned in and captured Mark’s lips and Mark could only take a steady grip around Matt’s hips as he deepened the kiss – feeling lightheaded. Matt was making these throaty, desperate, moans that went straight to Mark’s head. He started pushing at Matt’s shoulders, urging him to lay back on the seat as he moved down Matt’s body; nipping at the soft skin right under Matt’s ear, continuing to kiss under Matt’s jaw as Matt gasped against his hair.

 

“Fuck, Mark!” Matt whined and Mark bit down, running his hands down Matt’s sides and feeling his ribcage expand at the sharp breath he drew. Matt sighed. “Fuck, there’s so much I wanna do to you, babe.”

 

“Tell me.” Mark mumbled against Matt’s throat, lapping at the arrow tattoo. “Tell me all the ways you can please me with that sinful mouth of yours.”

 

Mark’s fingers found their way to the hem of Matt’s shirt and as he continued working his mouth down Matt’s neck his fingers started feeling their way over Matt’s soft skin. Matt bucked his hips up against Mark as his nails trailed the skin and Mark had to take a tight grip around Matt’s hips to hold him down as his mouth swallowed the unrestrained moans that spilled from Matt.

 

As Matt settled down against the seat again, going all pliant and his eyes getting heavy lidded, Mark urged him on with a soft bite to the flower tattoo in the hollow between his collarbones. And Matt’s fingers found their way to Mark’s hair, pushing him closer with a whiny _yes_.

 

Matt groaned as Mark kissed his red and swollen lips, fingers digging into Mark’s shoulders as he bit down behind Matt’s ear. “Come on, beautiful, tell me what you can do with those pretty lips.” Fingers digging into the flesh of Matt’s hips, holding him down as Mark continued licking behind Matt’s ear.

 

A breathless laugh as Matt pressed closer to him the best he could. “You wanna know how much I’d like to suck your cock right now? Or something more along the lines of how I would like to kiss my way down your chest...” The sharp tug of Mark teeth pulling at Matt’s earlobe, urging Matt on. “Details then!” Matt gasped, followed by a small pause when they both breathed against the other’s skin, taking in the feeling of their bodies moving together. “As soon as we get home I’m gonna press you up against the wall, right there in the hall, and drop to my knees. I know you like watching me on my knees before you, begging to be allowed to suck you off – you’ll always let me, won’t you?”

 

Mark pulled back, looked down at Matt’s pretty eyes meeting his, the shadow of a smile playing over his lips was almost driving Mark out of his mind with want for the younger man. Fingers finding their way to Matt’s lips again, rubbing over the warm and swollen flesh.

 

“You know what would be really hot?” Matt asked against his fingers, and before he could answer Matt’s tongue traced down his index finger, sucking it into his mouth. With the feeling of Matt’s lips and tongue working on his finger Mark could easily imagine Matt’s skillful mouth doing that to other parts of him. Matt raised himself on shaky elbows, reaching up and drawing his teeth over the shell of Mark’s ear. “If you tied my hands behind my back and then left me there on my knees. Fuck, imagine me pressing my face against you as I open your zipper with my teeth.”

 

“Yeah, so gonna try that when we get home.” Mark groaned and nuzzled under Matt’s chin, just breathing in Matt’s scent, taking deep breaths to keep himself from turning Matt around and just fuck him right there on the train. Matt fell back on the seat, looking up through hooded eyes and lips trembling.

 

“I wanna feel your hands in my hair as I wrap my lips around your cock, I know you like that image. Guess you would barely be able to hold back from just fucking my mouth, right babe?” Mark couldn’t draw his eyes from the pretty lips under him forming those dirty, dirty words. He really wanted to be home already, make everything Matt was whispering to him come true. “I promise I would suck you off so good, I wanna be so good for you, Mark.” Punctuated with a straight out whine, Mark was not able to hold himself back anymore, pulling Matt up with him and pushing him off the seat.

 

“Come on, I need you now.” He urged Matt’s head towards his groin and felt Matt desperately grab at his hips, pulling him closer to himself. He watched as Matt mouthed over his jeans, hands trailing up his thigh and helped himself with popping open the first button of his pants.

 

As Matt reached where Mark wanted him and he finally felt that velvet soft tongue on his dick the door opened and the conductor interrupted himself in announcing the next station as he realised what he was seeing. He gave them a terrified look, before turning on his heel and slamming the door on them.

 

Mark sighed, resting his head back on the seat. “Fuuuck!”

 

Matt was silent and when Mark looked down at him, still sitting between his thighs, Matt was looking at his phone and drinking the – now cold – coffee.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Matt looked up at him with a grimace. “Just memorizing Toby’s number for my one call from jail, might need him to come bail me out.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m thinking of maybe take requests of features to write about but haven’t made up my mind yet, thoughts on that? :)
> 
> Please let me know what you think of this fic! ♡


End file.
